


I'll wrap up my bones and leave them out of this home

by ungrandair



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungrandair/pseuds/ungrandair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>｢Multimedia fic｣ Grantaire spams Enjolras facebook wall with ridiculous love songs,Enjolras doesn't get the hint,Combeferre is falcepalming 24h/24h.Jehan mostly shares cute animals videos.And Marius doesn't get anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll wrap up my bones and leave them out of this home

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive my poor english,I'm French ಥ‿ಥ  
> also,I don't even know what is this.

 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

The point is that Marius doesn't know a lot about Enjolras,except that he likes liberty,equality,fraternity and everything that ends with ty.So when he hears the latter puff out a condescending sigh while checking his facebook page like he said he would,he doesn't question the man.He's probably looking at the news and mentally venting about corporations and capitalism.

"Did you see that ?",he hears Enjolras,who is pointing at the screen and giving looks of indignation to god only knows.Combeferre peers over his shoulder and a brief laughter escapes through his lips until his eyes meet Enjolras glare.

"Well,it's not like you didn't know.We were told about it 5 months ago."

For a second,Marius thinks that he is going to protest ,but Enjolras keeps silent,smoothes the cover of one of his books and shuts down his laptop.All the rest of that afternoon, he sits at the table, scratching composedly with a firm grip on his pen,never relaxing a muscle of his face, or appearing with an atom of his shirt pleated.Somehow,he looks inhuman.The sort of inaccessibility that radiates through him is only broken when his gaze wanders into space for a few seconds.In those fleeting moments,Marius wonders what's going through his head.He doesn't dare to ask what's wrong.He doesn't even _know_ if there's something wrong.

____________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________

 

"No you don't understand,they've been doing this for years."

His voice, thick with a cold,carries a certain mix of annoyance and fondness that Marius doesn't get.

"I thought it was a Harry/Voldemort kind of hate.You know..neither can live while the other survives."

'Well you could say that',Combeferre agrees amiably.'Only if Harry was an alcolohic and used weird metaphors like 'french wine' to talk about a human being.And they don't hate each other."

Combeferre looks like he has the urge to roll his eyes.

"But Enjolras-"

  
"Enjolras,"Combeferre cuts him off,"..Enjolras would be a Voldemort that cares."

He suddenly feels the urge to defend him.

"I know he cares,in his own way.Voldemort is still a man with feelings."

Combeferre interrupts himself ,feeling the stares of two teenage girls.They give him a look that suggests he's going to be the hero of one of their future tweet.

"But still,'Marius insists,'I just don't see it."

"Trust me,soon you will,"is the reply contained in Combeferre's look.

They hear the next stop being  announced.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

____________________________________________________________________________

"There should be a dislike button on facebook,"Enjolras says in a blank voice.

He doesn't seem to talk to anybody in particular,doesn't even take his eyes off the screen of his computer,so Marius hums in agreement and goes back to his book.

**Author's Note:**

> ♪Tell me I'm your national antheeeemmm !! ♫


End file.
